Forever and always
by foxy101
Summary: Bade in all their glory, my take on how they met, their relationship and future together. How their relationship survived all those years
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just another story by little old me. I won't be cancelling my other stories, I am still writing all of them together. Since I am a huge Bade shipper, I will write my version on how they met, their relationship dynamic and how it all worked out. Of course other ships will come in between. Call me out on it, if I lose sight of what the characters behave like.**

**5th of September 2006,**

Beck felt nauseas as he walked through the doors to Hollywood arts for the first time ever, this was his dream, but now that he was there, his hands wouldn't stop sweating.

He checked his schedule once more, seeing that he had a teacher called Erwin Sikowitz for the first period. But at that moment, he was utterly lost, served him right for being fashionably late, so there was absolutely nobody in the hallway to help him. Well it wasn't his fault entirely; he was allowed to get lost on his first day that in addition to his bicycle getting caught up in a puddle of mud.

But he wasn't going to let those things get him down, Beck still insisted on having the best first day. If only he could find someone to help him out.

As if on cue, a girl walked through the gates of the school, also late, but she didn't seem troubled by it.

She was about his age and strongly reminded him of a character in a television series he used to like, Wednesday Addams from the Addams family, who was also intensely pale with a menacing demeanor. Her brunette hair was pulled back, revealing a pair of piercing bright eyes, from that moment on, Beck had a fondness of the color blue.

"Excuse me" he ran up to the girl, who was adjusting her a maroon skirt over black tights; she sure didn't dress as preppy and pink as other girls her age.

"What?" she said in a dead pan tone.

"Hi, I am new here, and I am kinda lost"

"Rough"

She started walking away, before he stopped her.

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me to my first class"

"Okay, I will say this one time only, move away from my face before I wreck your pretty one"

She turned on her heels and walked away, but he didn't leave, in fact she could hear him walking, just inches behind her. So once again, she turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"I wasn't in your face" he said, smiling cheekily "I was right behind you"

"Leave" she said through gritted teeth.

"Look, I am lost, so think of it this way, help me out and I will be gone from your face in a second, or you can just not help me, and I will follow you around all day until I can get to class"

He thought she would pop a vein, the girl stood, with pursued lips and flaring nostrils

"Fine, show me your schedule"

Beck handed her the neatly folded piece of paper, and she scanned it quickly before rolling her eyes

"You have Sikowitz, that's my first class too"

"Alright, let's go" he said a little too eagerly for her liking.

They started walking to class together

"I am Beck Oliver"

"Jade" she said in a low non-caring voice.

"So what are you here for?"

Couldn't that kid take a hint and realize she didn't want to chitchat.

"Singing, acting, dancing and writing"

"Wow" he said in awe "I am just in for the acting"

"Fascinating"

He missed the sarcasm in her voice and went on "So when did you..?"

"Listen pretty boy" Jade interrupted "I don't want to know, I don't want to talk, I don't want you to tell me anything about yourself or where you are from. Sikowitz's is on our left. Now, never speak to me again"

"When you say never?" he started, but Jade just groaned and left.

She would have to spend seven years in the same school as that kid


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd of January 2007,**

Four months had passed since Beck and Jade had first met, and he still couldn't take a hint. He would say 'hello' to her as they passed each other in the hallway, try and help her with her bag, and staring at her as she performed with his stupid brown eyes- just screwing with her focus and making her mess up her lines.

His hair had grown longer, now flapping wildly over his forehead as he ran around school, he was always hanging with that musical kid, Andre Harris, they made friends the first week he was here, and Jade was glad, because that meant he might spare her his company.

Jade, however, had another dilemma to face. A ditzy annoyingly cheerful curly haired girl who went by the name of Cat, she would follow Jade around like a puppy- and Jade hated puppies, they were clingy and annoying.

"So after school I was thinking we could go to avenue BBQ" Cat said in her unusually joyful tone.

"No" Jade screamed.

"Please" she edged on, and Jade knew she wouldn't stop pleading all day, so she decided to spare herself and just said "fine"

"Yay" the tiny girl rejoiced.

Truth be told, Jade didn't mind hanging out with Cat. Sure she was ditzy and annoying, but watching her make a fool out of herself was amusing at times. That night they would go to a BBQ place, which meant, open flame and Cat. Something hilarious was bound to happen.

Half an hour later, school was over and Jade walked over to her bicycle, she was almost out of Campus when the wheels caught on something, sending her flying forward. She fell face first onto the ground, her lips hitting the pavement. Her eyes watered subconciously from the stinging in her lips as droplets of blood fell down her chin.

"Are you okay?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Ugh"

Beck came closer and she moved her head to the side, wishing he would see the tears of pain that were rolling down her cheek. One by one, the entire campus had taken notice and were walking over to her.

_No walk away,_ she wanted to scream, but Beck had gotten there first and he lifted her up slightly.

Jade's lips had swollen to the size of Wisconsin, which was a lously state in her opinion. As more people huddled around them, Beck started wiping her lips with the sleeve of his flannel shirt, bringing more tears to her eyes.

"I don't need any help" she said stubbornly, but she didn't move, his touch felt nice and safe.

"Teacher coming through, watch out" Sikowitz's voice rang as he broke through the group of bystanders. He was by far the craziest person Jade had ever met, including Cat, nevertheless, he was propably the coolest teacher she had ever met.

The bare footed acting teacher came closer and simple said

"That is one huge lip, you should keep doing that" he pointed to Beck, both he and Jade rolled their eyes.

"Um, I have aniseptic lotion"

A skinny kid with a fro and glasses approached with a tiny bottle in his hand. Beck smiled, reaching out of the medecine

"Thanks, um…"

"Robbie"

Beck cleaned her wound throughly, and she found herself whispering "Thank you"

Then he flashed her a beautiful smile and she knew she was a goner.


	3. Chapter 3

**24****th**** of October 2007**

"Attention students of Hollywood Arts, it's time to announce that the Halloween celebration will be held this Wednesday 31st of October right here in the asphalt café." Principal Eikner's voice rang around the school in the morning announcement.

The school was buzzing with excitement, but Jade just rolled her eyes, because she knew that Halloween in Hollywood Arts was an invite for couples. They would gather and talk in cute outfits; what annoyed her is how they lost track of the true spirit of Halloween, where everything was supposed to be bloodcurdling.

Not only that, but they made it into a couples event, where all those disgusting lovebirds went to smooch. But Jade West wouldn't cave into the traditions; she would just have to go, in a creepy costume, alone.

But later that day, Beck approached her.

"Hey"

"Hi" she said.

The relationship between Beck and herself had taken a much better route, after the bicycle incident, Cat insisted that he, the geek Robbie and the music guy Andre had come with them to the BBQ place.

Everybody loved Beck, not just because he had turned out to be the most attractive guy in Hollywood Arts, also because he was mature, confident and somewhat mysterious. Quickly, he became the most popular guy in school.

Just like Jade had become the most popular girl in school, but in a different way, as Jade terrorized students into it. Everyone was scared of Jade, everyone…..Except Beck

This frustrated her more.

"So, you heard about the Halloween blowout"

"Mm-hmm" she nodded rigidly.

"It seems cool"

"It isn't"

"Well" he said a little nervous "word on the street is, people go together and they just have fun"

"Yes and I think that's stupid"

"Okay, but I thought we could go together as friends"

"We aren't friends" she said in a deadpan voice.

"Alright, we can go as two people who have the world's most awkward relationship"

"I will say this one time and you better listen…"

She moved closer, just inches from him. Then out of nowhere, spilled the entire cup of- cooled down coffee, on his fluffy hair.

"So that's a no?"

Huffing, Jade turned on her heels and stomped away.

Later that night, Jade started strumming her guitar, careful as not to wake her parents. They had been fighting every moment during the day and she finally managed to find relief in them sleeping for a bit.

Her thoughts kept going back to Beck, and how irritating he was.

"You think you got me

But you don't get me

You think you want me

But you don't know what you are getting into"

Jade wanted to hit herself, why would she write a song about someone she didn't care a smidge about. Nevertheless, she went on to another part of her song. She had started that song two weeks after she met Beck.

"I am dangerous

I am warning you

But you are not afraid of me

And I can't convince you

You don't know me"


End file.
